


Caress

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Other, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only after a battle when Bruce feels good enough to accept his friends’ touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=18176055#t18176055) \- "Bruce is not only kind of sluggish and dazed after transforming back from being the Hulk, he's also SUPER tactile and sensitive to touch. Even simple touches like ruffling his hair or scratching his back gives Bruce happy, pleasurable goosebumps. Neck rubs get him sighing and moaning in spite of himself, and sex? Totally enhanced. Would also love an OT6-type situation where everyone finds it weirdly soothing to cuddle/pet the highly receptive Bruce after a hard battle.”

It was maybe the one guaranteed time when everything was perfectly okay for Bruce. When he felt safe to accept the affection everyone else shared so freely amongst each other.

\--

"'s good," Bruce said, leaning back into Tony's touch. "Feels good."

Tony's eyes narrowed even as his expression softened. "Your meaner, greener half just got done pummeling the living daylights out of two megabots the size of skyscrapers, and I saw you get tossed through a few buildings, not to mention you ended up on a rather uncomfortable-looking pile of robotic parts, so how exactly are you feeling so good right now? You hide a blunt in your pants and light up before I got there?"

"You're a genius," Bruce said, curving against Tony's side. "Figure it out."

\--

Clint usually found him first, his sharp eyes picking out wherever the Hulk’s leaps had left him. Bruce would wake up, muzzy and sluggish, to the feeling of the archer’s clever fingers carding slowly through his hair. It was ostensibly to get out any fragments of plaster or stone, but Bruce all but purred under his touch, and Clint smiled quietly to himself as they waited for the rest of the team to show up.

\--

Tony raised his eyebrows as Bruce threw his arms out wide and waved them, then drew them together until they were just a foot or two apart. Tony’s eyes widened as he got the implications.

\--

Natasha somehow always showed up next, despite the fact that she was not the fastest on the team. She was the one that helped Bruce upright and dusted him off, her small hands skating down his back and arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake and making Bruce shiver pleasantly. Neither of them pretended to notice, but Bruce leaned into her hands as she touched him.

\--

“The Hulk likes to smash,” Tony said.

Bruce nodded. “Very much.”

“And he’s a lot bigger than you.”

“Of course.”

“So all those endorphins…”

“Exactly. In a package about a third a size of where they started from.”

\--

Steve and Thor usually showed up soon after Natasha, Steve bearing clothes, Thor bearing nothing but determination that his berserker friend not suffer in the aftermath of battle. Translation – one Asgardian warrior’s rubdown. The Asgardians, it turned out, were a lot more physically demonstrative than most Midgardians, and Thor thought it entirely appropriate to work the knots from Bruce’s shoulder and back right after a de-Hulking. 

Bruce had mumbled a half-hearted protest the first time, saying Thor really didn’t need to-.

He’d shut his mouth once Thor’s fingers had gone to work. Five simple minutes under the thunder god’s hands and Bruce hadn’t had a twinge yet the next day. And while he was doing it? Bruce needed Clint and Natasha to hold him up, it felt so good, not really managing to stifle soft moans the entire time.

If Steve had found that in any way odd, Bruce hadn’t been able to detect it. He just waited until Thor was done, talking quietly with the others about this or that in the day’s battle. And when Bruce was pliant and boneless, his body still shivering with the pleasant aftermath of Thor’s touch, Steve would pull him into an embrace.

“Good work. You did great, Bruce, you and him.”

And Bruce would just let the praise sink into him, open enough to accept it for both him and the Hulk, and rest his head against Steve’s shoulder.

Tony would find all of them like that, in a tight little knot around a smiling Bruce, and would finally claim his boyfriend back for himself.

\--

“So, _anything_ goes?” Tony asked, running a hand down Bruce’s side. He was grinning so widely Bruce was worried his face was going to stick that way. Or, well, he would have been worried if his body wasn't absolutely singing under Tony’s touch.

“It’s all…” Bruce trailed off as Tony leaned forward to kiss where his hands had trailed. Words deserted him as Tony kept going, hands then mouth working across his stomach, up his chest, touching his nipples and making him writhe almost mindlessly as the twin sensations of Tony’s clever hands and warm tongue worked him over.

Every caress was perfect, his body primed and doubly, triply sensitive after the Hulk had been out to play. And when he was with someone willing to test that to the limits, to kiss him until he thought he could come from that alone, to touch every inch of him from the crown of his head to soles of his feet to find the places that made him arch back into the bed, it made it all the better. Someone he loved, who wasn’t afraid to bring him to the edge over and over again, to drop him into the abyss and then catch him again, pushing into him, or riding him, or just rubbing up against him, giving him everything he could handle and more.

“Perfect,” Bruce breathed when lights stopped dancing in front of his eyes, warm and content, wrapped solidly around Tony, his body sated and utterly satisfied.

“Good,” Tony said, smiling gently as he lifted his hand to touch Bruce again.


End file.
